


DAY 3: SIGHT

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: My work for the MadaSakuWeek2020 event held from the 15.03 to the 21.03“Madara stared at the girl’s face for a long moment. Maybe she was stupid.“Inspired by Inuyasha and I received the help of Miss_Dyana for this one (she writes for Inuyasha you should go and check her profile ;))
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	DAY 3: SIGHT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Dyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/gifts).



> DAY 3 (17/3)  
> DEMON AU  
> LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT  
> “DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?”

DAY 3:

Sakura was a priestess. And honestly, being a priestess in the modern world was quite cool. She could go to school, date the people she wanted and stuff like that. She just had to clean the little shrine owned by her family. Said family was a long time ago famous for their sight. Men and women could see the demons, however, through the course of time the demons went into hidings and the sight became useless. Sakura never saw any demon and as a matter of fact, she didn’t want to meet one. Her grandmother used to tell her tales about the blood-thirsty spirits coming to get her if she didn’t go to sleep.  
Still, the Haruno temple remained a thing in Konoha, people came for wishes or to ask for protection. Sakura’s mother was a sort of medium, she was able to see the future or some events in people’s lives. Sakura’s brother was a seal-maker, he made amulets and protection spells. As for Sakura, well…she didn’t know. Of course, she had a “sensibility”, nature and stuff were very important to her, but no peculiar skill. So she helped around with her father, letting the gifted doing their job and she enjoyed college with her friends like a normal person.

One evening Sakura was changing the candle in the main prayer room when a man appeared in the door frame: “Child,” he gnarled startling Sakura.

“Yes, sir?”

“Fetch your high priest,” and he dropped down in a loud angry thud.

Sakura froze and realized after some seconds. She ran as fast as she could and almost stumbled on her brother: “What the hell?”

“Mom! I need mom,” she panicked.

“The living room. What happened?”

“Come.”

Finally, after five minutes of panic, Sakura managed to bring her mother, father, and brother in the prayer room. The man was still on the ground like a dead weight. She waited for her family’s reaction: “Okay, now can you tell us what we are supposed to see,” asked a brother.

“What do you mean what you are supposed to see?”

“Sakura why don’t you show us, dear,” said her mother softly.

Sakura walked towards the man and touched him with her index finger. All of her family stepped back and her brother even whistled. After a minute her mother sat next to her and turned the man around. She asked her son to get some clear water and her husband to get her tools: “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Well, you just found that you have the sight Sakura.”

“You’re joking right?”

“Do I look like I am?” her mother’s face could have been the illustration next to serious in any dictionary.

“So this dude is a demon. I thought he was a beggar,” Sakura tried to change the subject.

“Well, I don’t think he is a simple demon. He seems powerful,” her mother whispered.

And for the next hour, Sakura watched her mother use clear water to clean the wounds of the man, sage to clean the air around him, and herbs to dress some of his cuts. She couldn’t use any “human“ medicine because she didn’t know if he could handle it. He grunted sometimes. Sakura finally noticed his claws when they started to turn into nails: “He is getting back the control over his body.”

“What do you think did that to him?”

“I don’t know but I keep finding threads in his wounds.”

“Like cotton?”

“More like a spiderweb.”

“Yuk, disgusting.”

Since she was possibly the only one capable to see the man even when he used his powers, Sakura stayed by his side the entire night. They laid him down on a futon in the prayer room. The clothes he wore, that Sakura’s mother had to dispose of when she healed him, were in the washing machine, they were covered in blood and Sakura’s father believed he wouldn’t be able to wash all of it off. Sakura was on the phone with her best friend, when the man started to grunt and move in his sleep: “I’m just saying if you really were my best friend, you’d send me a picture.”

“Ino, please, you’re not horny enough to fuck a demon.”

“You wouldn’t know.”

“Just call that girl back. What was her name again? Tameri?”

“Temari. And she isn’t picking up. I wouldn’t be talking to you at” Ino stopped probably to look at her clock. “four in the morning if she did.”

“What about that guy with the curly hair. Itachi?”  
“No, you’re talking about Shisui.”

“Wait who’s Itachi then?”

“Shisui’s cousin.”

“Did you sleep with that one too?”

“I slept with both of them, at the same time,” she said quite proud of herself.

“Isn’t that like…incest?”

“This is none of my concern, I’m not anyone’s cousin here,” Ino laughed.

“You’re the worst,” smiled Sakura.

“Yeah but I answer your calls in the middle of the night, I think you can overlook the rest of my personality.”

“Wait… the next morning must have been so awkward between them.”

“Tell me about it. I ran away as soon as possible,” Ino sighed.

“Imagine the family reun…shit,”.

“What?” Ino panicked.

“He is waking up.”

Sakura hung up went back to the man's side. He placed his large left hand over his eyes protecting them from the lights of the room. He tried to turn on his right side when a painful growl went past his lips, he rolled on his back one more time. Sakura held her breath, he looked as if he was asleep again. She let the air out of her lungs but he gripped her throat harshly and threw the girl beneath him. Sakura felt the blunt tip of his finger turning back to claws. ”Okay, so he was actually not asleep,” she thought. He barked something Sakura didn’t catch because she wasn’t paying attention: “I’m sorry what?”

“Where am I?” his voice was kind of deep and rich.

“Hm…You mean you don’t remember when you crashed in our temple?”

“Your temple?”

“Yes, the one we are currently in. My parent’s temple. The Haruno’s temple. Our temple.”

“Okay, okay. Okay! Can you just stop talking for a minute here?” he said loud enough to cover Sakura’s voice.

“Only if you let me go.”

“I can’t do that. I don’t even know if you’re on my side or his.”

“My mother spent an entire hour trying to patch you up and you don’t think you can’t trust us!”

“Okay, yeah. I get it. Please let me think for a second,” he finally decided to let go of the girl’s throat. They sat and faced each other.

“Don’t hurt yourself trying,” she bit back arranging her clothes.

“I…hey, you’re a little shit you know.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Madara had to give the human some credits: she was brave. That would probably kill her someday but still, she was brave. No-one except his brother would dare to disrespect him like this. Well, she probably didn’t know who he was. She would probably kneel quickly if he ever told who he was, it would be a shock for a mere human to meet such a high-class demon:“ What’s your name child,” he finally asked.

“Well, first of all, I’m twenty-three so not a child anymore and who do you think I am to give my name to a demon.”

“If it puts you at ease my name is Madara. I am the Demon King of Aoshima,” he claimed proudly. Madara was a great warrior, this child would cower in fear.

“Yeah cool, whatever you say, Madara of Aoshima,” she deadpanned.

Madara stared at the girl’s face for a long moment. Maybe she was stupid.  
He was a well-known demon back in the days. The island of Aoshima was still inhabited and people honored him in simple ways, but he remained a major demon. The girl was probably uneducated, she did have an air of idiocy: “Dude stop starring at me like that. You're giving me the creeps.”

“I’m just wondering how come you don’t know my name. I’m a big thing you know.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that? And truly the only thing big about you is your ego.”

“I’m gonna act like you did not just say that to me, you know, the very powerful demon that could kill you anytime.”

“You know what? I’m shaking.”

Madara breathed slowly: the kid was pushing every button he had. She was asking for a fight. And the demon did what he did best, he turned into his demonic form. He stood proud ears out, his teeth grew longer, and his nine tails were wagging around him. Madara looked at Sakura and waited for a reaction. Her face was distorted, she was horrified. Madara smiled, yeah he did that sometimes. She covered her nose and screeched:“ I’m allergic to cats, you asshole.”


End file.
